Mobile computing devices allow a user to perform a variety of functions, including various forms of communication and computing. For example, mobile computing devices may be capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing media, receiving messages, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular telephone. In some examples, a user may wear such mobile computing devices. However, people other than the user wearing the mobile computing device may be able to view information displayed by such wearable devices.